Well, this is new
by HowObjectionable
Summary: I will type up a summary when I have time. Eh...Chrestomanci and HMC crossover. Read to find out more.
1. Chapter 1

Right, since my first HMC story isn't getting reviews, I decided on an awesome – well, to me – crossover

**Right, since my first HMC story isn't getting reviews, I decided on an awesome – well, to me – crossover. Enjoy, and review.**

**In which Sophie is angry and casts a spell.**

Sophie Hatter was sewing in front of an empty grate in a castle that was currently stock still in mid-air. "And you really must stop tearing." She told Michael's best suit jacket. "It does get irritating having to mend you. Although I suppose it passes the time…"

Three things happened then. Firstly, there was a flare from the once-empty grate, to which Sophie had no time to give any sign of noticing except a slight glance up and a quick 'Hello', before the door opened and a young man entered, beaming with a box from Cesari's bakery under one arm. He ran right over to Sophie and grabbed her hands, causing her to drop his suit, and pulled her to her feet, swinging her around the room.

"Calm down, Michael!" Sophie said, laughing in spite of herself. "Now, what's all this excitement in the aid of?"

"It's Lettie- I mean Martha! Martha is a much nicer name than Lettie, you know. Anyway, we've properly announced our engagement now!" Michael replied enthusiastically, beaming.

"That's fantastic!" Sophie replied. "I'll make you a meal to celebrate, will I?"

"Oh, no you won't!" Calcifer said quickly from where he'd just reappeared in the grate.

"Oh, come on, Calcifer. For Michael?"

"No!"

But before Sophie had time to start a proper argument with the fire demon, the third thing happened. There was a loud crash from upstairs and a minute later, Howl strode into the room.

"Michael's properly engaged now, Howl." Sophie informed him.

"Really?" Howl asked. "Congratulations. Now, I must be going. It's not an easy life, being possibly the most powerful and quite probably most handsome man around, you know."

Sophie sighed and went back to her sewing.

Michael and Calcifer exchanged looks.

"Oh, and Sophie?" Howl paused with his hand o the doorknob.

"Yes?" Sophie asked, looking up so quickly she felt her neck crick.

"Help Michael with the spell I've left him, will you? It's rather difficult." And then he was gone. 

Sophie's lips pursed slightly, quite obviously annoyed.

"Idiot." Calcifer snorted.

"Yes, he's completely clueless." Michael sighed in agreement, then turned to the table and began working on the spell.

Sophie kept sewing until Michael's constant sighing started to irritate even more than she already was. Then she put the jacket over the back of her chair and went over to see what the problem was. Not that she was perfect, but she could always cheat.

Michael showed her the spell, which looked incredibly complicated. "_To travel between worlds"_ she read in printed text and then scribbled in Howl's illegible handwriting "_Use to get to __**Wales ONLY**__. World 12B."_ She grabbed some powder irritably. Calcifer dived under his logs. Michael backed up a few steps. It was terrifying when Sophie was in this sort of mood.

"You are to take me to World Twelve _A _when you are thrown in the air, understood? Twelve _A, _and definitely not _Wales!_" she stormed, then without thinking, tossed a sprinkle of the powder upwards.

"Sophie!" she dimly heard Calcifer and Michael exclaim, and then she felt an arm catch her elbow, and then she was spinning, spinning through the air, and the view around her was changing, and then there was black.

When Sophie opened her eyes, she found Michael hanging onto her arm.

"W…where _are _we he asked her, awestruck. They were standing in a forest, surrounded by (would you believe it) trees. 

They definitely weren't in Ingary anymore.

Sophie looked upwards, just in time to be pushed aside by Michael to the ground. When she was about to ask him why, indignantly enough, she saw _exactly _why. There was some sort of machine, metal parts all around, crashing full force to the ground. Two boys, around Michael's age, or a little younger, were tangled in it. After a moment of hesitation, Sophie and Michael started forward to help.

"Are you alright?" Michael asked the boys anxiously as he and Sophie pulled them out.

"I'm alright." said one. He had dark brown hair and was rather on the chubby side. "Thanks a lot." The other boy added. "Looks like that one didn't work, eh, Roger?"

"What _was_ that?" Michael asked, looking at the machine.

"It was _supposed _to be a flying machine" replied the boy, Rodger, ruefully. "We really wanted this one to work too."

Sophie said, "Is it damaged?"

"Not anything terrible, but I doubt she'll be flying any time soon." The other boy replied. "I'm Joe Pinhoe, by the way, and this is Roger Chant."

"Sophie Hatter." Sophie said. "And this is Michael Fisher. Now, we need a little help. Do you know anyone who has quite powerful magic around here?"

Roger grinned. "My Dad just might be able to help you with that." He replied.

"What's in it for us?" Joe cut in quickly.

"We don't actually have-" Michael started.

But Sophie cut across him. "If you take me to your father, I'll make your machine fly again. How's that for a deal?"

"How will you do that?" Joe asked suspiciously.

"Swear first" 

"Alright. You have our word." Said Roger, overcome with curiosity.

Sophie smiled, satisfied, and turned to the contraption. "Alright, you…thing…you are to work for these boys, understand? You are to work perfectly, and not crash." Then she stopped, ad turned to Roger and Joe. "There. Try it now."

The boys looked at her doubtfully, but climbed aboard all the same. They were airborne within seconds.

Sophie looked satisfied.

The boys looked delighted. "Alright, follow us." Joe called.

Sophie and Michael looked at each other, and then followed the boys on the machine through the trees. They arrived at a castle after a short time.

The two boys landed their machine, and then all four of them went inside.

"Wait in there." Rodger said, directing them to a drawing room. It was huge. "I'll go and get my Dad."

The two boys left the room.

"I wish Howl was here." Sophie muttered absentmindedly.

"Why?" Michael asked innocently.

"To show him what a castle really should look like." Sophie replied quickly.

_Meanwhile, back in Ingary_

Howl opened the door to the flower shop. It was empty. Curious. He walked through to the castle. It was empty. "Sophie? Michael?" he called, perturbed.

"They aren't here." Calcifer piped up from the grate. "They're in world…ah…Twelve A, I think."

Howl span round. "What?!"

"Yes, Sophie told the powder to go to 'Twelve A and definitely not Wales.'" Calcifer replied.

"Why? My note specifically said-"

"I know." Calcifer cut in. "I think she was just angry because you haven't asked her to marry you yet."

Howl stared at the fire demon for a second, and then picked up the powder, deciding to ignore the comment. "I'll see you, blueface."

"Where are you going?" Calcifer asked, without really having to.

"World 12A." Howl sighed. "I suppose."

**Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

**For the purposes of this fic, Klartch is non-existant. Heh. Thanks to my reviewer! Please let there be more where that came from. ;)**

**In which we find the origin of Howl Pendragon**

It wasn't long at all before the door opened again and a tall man entered, led by Roger and Joe and followed by a woman who was a good head shorter than him, but Sophie assumed they were together, from the way he smiled at her.

"_Unlike a certain wizard" _a small voice inside her head said. She ignored it and looked at the man. He was, as stated, very tall, and also very handsome.

"_At least as handsome as Howl…if not more" _the small, annoying voice struck again.

The man's hair was black ("_naturally black" _nagged the tiny voice) and curly, he was wearing an incredibly bright suit (_"And he's got the same dress sense as someone we know"_) and held himself in a way that said subtly 'Look at me, I'm important _and _handsome' ("_I wonder who _that_ sounds like?"). _He was staring at Sophie and Michael as if he wasn't expecting them to be there, despite being told they would be not five minutes before. It was a sort of vague, bewildered look that caused Michael to squirm uncomfortably in the chair. The man's face was incredibly vague, but his eyes were focused, Sophie noticed, taking in every detail of those in front of him

_("Unlike some people"). _He was about ten years older than Howl, but this wasn't incredibly obvious.

The woman beside him was a little on the large side – never _fat, _but not thin. Her hair was a chocolate brown colour, lighter than Roger's. Although plain, Sophie and Michael both agreed she was quite pretty.

"Dad, this is Sophie Hatter and Michael Fisher, who fixed the machine. They said they needed your help." Roger said breaking the silence.

The man nodded and made a slight gesture, which Joe and Roger understood as 'Go away', and did so.

"Hello." Michael said nervously.

"Hello." The man replied. "Now, you need my help?"

"We….err…need to know where we are, first of all." Michael said.

"In a castle. Surely that much was obvious." The man replied promptly.

Michael looked at Sophie in alarm.

The woman, however, came to their rescue. "Do stop being so sarcastic, Christopher! The poor dears are terrified. Now, my name is Millie Chant, and this is my husband, Christopher. He's the current Chrestomanci, and right now you're in Chrestomanci Castle. Does that help any?"

Michael and Sophie shook their heads to indicate that no, it most definitely did not.

"What's a Chrestomanci?" Michael asked curiously.

"A very powerful enchanter." The man, Christopher, said.

"_He __**is **__like Howl!" _Sophie found herself thinking "_How dreadfully proud! And rather condescending…"_ She snorted rather.

"A problem, Miss...err…Bonnet?" Christopher asked them.

"Hatter." Sophie corrected promptly. "And no problem, I was just thinking that a better explanation would be nice, if you didn't mind terribly."

Christopher looked at Millie, who was obviously trying her very best not to smile.

Rather annoyed, he explained what Chrestomanci did; that it was a Government post, that it was a job only a nine-lived enchanter could do (Michael gasped a bit at this), and that he ruled over all magic in the Related Worlds. He also mentioned how tiresome this could become, to which Sophie rolled her eyes.

"Your turn now." He said to Sophie and Michael. "How on earth did two children like yourselves –?"

"I'm not a child!" they both said indignantly.

"-end up lost in those woods without the slightest idea of where you were?"

"I know we're in world Twelve A" Sophie said defensively, hoping that the spell had indeed worked. "And not in Wales, either."

Christopher glanced at Millie again, this time a loo of vague interest covering his features. "No, you aren't in Wales, you're in England. And yes, World Twelve A."

"Ingle-land? Is that what Ingary is called here, do you think?" Michael asked Sophie in a whisper.

"Yes." Sophie replied. She, of course, only assumed this, having no proof to the contrary or to agree.

"So what world _are _you from?" Christopher asked, interested.

"I have no idea." Sophie replied honestly.

"Well then, what do we do with you until we find out?"

"You may feel free to stay here, if you wish." Millie said kindly. "Until we can get you back home. Joe and Marianne – that's his sister – they're leaving the Castle to be with their families for a few months anyway. I believe there's a ceremony of some sort."

"If you don't mind." Sophie said gratefully.

And that's how Michael and Sophie came to stay at Chrestomanci castle.

* * *

Howl had wanted to return to World 12A for a long time. Born and brought up on Twelve B, he had always wanted to travel to another world. Long before settling in Ingary, he'd landed first in this parallel version of England, with magic so different to his own. Howl, the precocious brat that he was, had found and mastered that particular spell in his grandmother's attic at the age of eight (with his grandmother's help, God rest her soul) . He had arrived in some sort of castle, owned by some old man. There were other children there, but most of them were in their late teens and had posed no interest to young Howell Jenkins. There was one, however, about eighteen, who had made little Howell curious. He had been very handsome, and very powerful. He was actually the one who had helped Howell get back to Twelve B, where Megan was waiting furiously and Grandma was in a whole heap of trouble.

Howell, however, had since that day, become borderline-obsessed with becoming as powerful as the teenager, and his mind was se on being as handsome. He began demanding the most ludicrous items of clothing from his grandmother and sister every time they went shopping. You could say it was thanks to that young man that Howell Jenkins had become the famous Wizard Howl Pendragon.

This time, however, he had not appeared in a Castle surrounded by laughing teenagers and drab old men. No. This time he had arrived in woodland.

After stopping to get his bearings, convinced he could find Sophie by just thinking of where she was. (_"Don't forget Michael!" _said his own little inner voice. It reminded him of Sophie rather) he set off in entirely the wrong direction.

* * *

Sophie and Michael joined the Family for dinner that night. They had not met the rest of the children, who were in the playroom. Sophie sat next to Millie, who, despite being about twenty years older than her, was already becoming a friend. On Millie's right, Christopher was listening interestedly as Michael yammered on about Howl and Ingary.

"So how long have you and Christopher been married?" Sophie asked. "If you don't mind me asking" She added quickly.

Millie smiled. "Not at all. About 16 years, actually."

"Oh. Did he, perhaps, promise you that you would 'live happily ever after' at any point?"

"Why yes, he did. And it has gone fairly well, I'd say." Millie replied, smiling.

"Well." Sophie said, failing miserably to mask her irritation, something which Michael noticed and couldn't help grinning at. "It appears _some_ people _do _keep their promises."

**And now we know who to blame for Howl's personality. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it. **

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**If Millie's hair colour is wrong, I apologise. But whatever. Enjoy.**

**In which Sophie almost forgets she's angry**

This was, Sophie reflected, the second time she'd found herself living in a powerful magic-user's castle without much planning. The main between both events were, of course, that she wasn't an old woman and she hadn't forced herself in this time. And she doubted there were legends of Christopher eating young girl's hearts.

She and Michael had been staying in Chrestomanci Castle for over a week now, and although they enjoyed it immensely, Michael confided in Sophie how much he was missing Martha. And although she would never dream of telling Michael out loud, Sophie was missing Howl terribly too.

Besides, she had the feeling he knew that anyway. In fact, she had the feeling everyone in the Castle knew about it. Michael had quickly made friends with the other boys; although Joe wasn't there, there was Roger and another boy, Cat. He spent much of his time in the playroom, where Sophie tended to end up straying to after wandering around. There were two girls as well, Janet and Julia. Apparently, there was another girl there most of the time, Marianne, Joe's sister.

Sophie was now reading a book entitled '_Head Girl Millie'_ which both of the young girls had demanded she read. It was rather soppy, she noted, but not too bad.

Sophie glanced up from the book again to see the blonde haired, blue eyed Janet arguing with Cat, who was apparently her brother, although this had never been confirmed to Sophie. Meanwhile, Roger was waiting on Janet to turn back around impatiently with moving toy soldiers stamping their tiny feet and looking at their tiny wrists in frustration.

In the corner of the room, Julia, Roger's sister, was chatting away animatedly to Michael, who was looking rather nervous. Poor girl, Sophie reflected, she didn't realise that Michael was engaged.

By now, the volume of Janet's voice had gotten so high that Sophie had to intervene or lose her hearing. "What is it?" she demanded.

Janet looked round at her, obviously angry. "Cat won't make my soldiers alive for me!"

"That's because we're playing a three way war game! I can't enchant those soldiers _for _you!" Cat replied indignantly. "I thought you hated games like this!"

"Yes, but Julia's too busy with Michael to play anything, so enchant them already!"

"Alright!" Sophie interrupted. She turned her face to the lifeless soldiers heaped in front of Janet. "You are to be the bravest, strongest army you can and obey all of Janet's commands" she said.

Obediently, the soldiers sprang to their little feet and saluted Janet.

Sophie turned back to her book, satisfied.

Cat looked at Roger in amazement. Roger shrugged. "That's how she fixed mine and Joe's machine too." he said.

* * *

Meanwhile, down in the village, a handsome young man had just spent the last week or so in an inn for free. The poor woman who was running it had been conned completely by his charm.

That was before her father, the real owner came back. Now Howl was wandering the street, whistling as if he didn't have a concern in the world, and occasionally stopping to ask people if they'd seen a Miss Sophie Hatter.

"_Or a Mr Michael Fisher" _his small Sophie-voice prompted firmly.

"Yes, yes, I know." he said to himself absentmindedly.

* * *

Millie was out walking with a friend when, by chance, she caught sight of a very good looking blond haired man walking past her and Violet. "I could do with a piece of that." Her friend, Violet, giggled.

Millie smiled. "Hush, you." She said.

"He's been mooching off Mr Whyte's daughter Carrie, you know." Violet informed her. "Using his good looks and whatnot to get a free room for over a week now. Mr Whyte was furious when he told me! Said he's been wandering around asking for a girl named Sophie or something and then chancing his arm with young Carrie!"

"Sophie?" Millie asked.

"Yes, Sophie. And a boy too, it appears, Michael or something of the sort." Violet replied. "Now, Millie, I hate to cut you short my dear, but there seems to be some sort of a commotion going on at Mr Graham's door, and you know how much I love a good story, so…"

"Alright, Violet." Millie said. "I'll see you later." And then she set off after the blond man. "Excuse me." She said, tapping him on the shoulder.

"Yes?" he asked, whirling around.

"Is your name Howl, if you don't mind me asking?" As Millie said this, a memory stirred in her brain, but it wasn't clear enough to define.

"Yes." Howl replied cautiously. "How…"

"Sophie and Michael are staying up at Chrestomanci Castle. I can take you to them if you like."

The wizard's features lit up. "Really? Thank you!" he replied, and offered her his arm.

Millie took it, chuckling slightly, and led him to the Castle.

* * *

It was Sunday and the whole Family were eating dinner together, including the children. Millie, however, was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Millie?" Cat asked Sophie in a whisper, obviously being asked too by Roger who was looking as if he thought is mother was away on some sort of mission.

"No idea." Sophie replied. However, she gained an idea when the door opened and Millie walked in.

"Sorry I'm late." She said quickly. "But I met the most handsome young man, and I simply couldn't refuse him."

And Howl walked in behind her.

"Howl!" Sophie and Michael both stood up and went towards him. However, halfway there, Sophie remembered she was angry with him and her slightly outstretched arms became folded across her chest and the smile turned to a frown.

Howl finally got Michael to stop shaking his hand and looked up to see Sophie standing there. "Where's my hello from you?" he asked.

"Hello." Sophie replied stiffly and went back to her seat, ignoring the looks she was getting from Janet and Julia.

Howl stared at her, and then glanced at Michael questioningly. But Michael was too busy telling Howl about Chrestomanci castle, and about nine-lived enchanters, and about every tiny little detail of the last week and a bit, and asking if Martha was alright, and how were things in Ingary, and-

"Alright, Michael, shut up." Howl said irritably, still completely oblivious to the others in the room. "Yes, I _did _know you were in Twelve A, and yes, I did know about nine-lived enchanters, and I have no idea how things are in Ingary considering I've spent the last week and a half in a tiny little inn looking for Sophie!"

Sophie's head rose slightly from the table at this.

Michael said, "And me?"

"Of course." Howl replied. "Now, I'm dying of hunger. How's about a little dinner?" his eyes swivelled to Christopher.

Christopher stared back, irritated. He looked about to protest when he received many looks. A look of pleading from Michael (Fisher that is, of course, if I'm talking about Mr Saunders I'll put that. We don't want to confuse things.). A 'don't you dare send him away' from both Janet and Julia. And a laughing glance from Millie, who was quite obviously pointing out that she _had_ invited Howl there, so he was technically a guest.

Christopher sighed, turning to a red haired servant who was watching all of this in amusement. "Send up another meal, will you?"

And then, as if by magic (in fact, it _was _magic) another place at the table appeared. Right between Sophie's and Michael's places. Millie sat down. Howl made himself comfortable.

Michael chatted away, but every time Howl attempted to get her attention, Sophie found something more interesting to look at.

Janet and Julia grinned at each other.

This would be fun.

**Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I have naught to say but enjoy. Alas, poor Jenkins!**

**In which Howl is a shadow**

"…but what I don't understand, Sophie dear, is why you won't talk to me!" Howl said miserably.

Sophie ignored him and helped Julia fix her ribbon on her dress.

"Thanks, Sophie." Julia said, grinning at Howl.

Howl had been following Sophie about the Castle since dinner had finished. He had been nattering away, 'Oh, Sophie, what did I do wrong?', 'Oh Sophie, please, you're making me miserable', 'Oh Sophie…'

Julia and Janet, both coming to them at random intervals making up excuses to be there, were rather impressed by Sophie's will. Not since calling his name at dinner had Sophie said a word to the handsome man.

Janet, however, was getting much more joy from this than Julia. Julia was too busy chasing after Michael to really pay attention. Sophie and Michael had yet to mention that he was engaged.

So Julia rushed off, leaving Sophie with Howl again.

"Sophie!" Howl whined.

Sophie continued to ignore him as she walked up the stairs to where she had been told Christopher's office was situated. She knocked on the door.

"Come in" said a vague voice.

Sophie opened the door. "Christopher, I think you need to talk to Howl soon. I'm sure he knows what world I'm from."

"Oh, and have you seen Mr Pendragon at all?" Christopher asked pleasantly, trying not to grin too much. He was using the name that Michael had given him, of curse.

"Me? No, I apologise." Sophie replied. "I'll tell Michael to send him up if he sees him."

And she pushed past Howl, leaving him standing miserable in the doorway.

"Oh, and Christopher?" Sophie added, whirling around again. "His second name is Jenkins. He puts on airs, you know."

"Like someone I know, perhaps?" a voice came from behind her and Millie was standing there. She looked at the expression on Howl's face. "Dear, dear, Sophie, what did you do to that poor man?" she laughed.

"I don't see any poor men." Sophie replied lightly.

Millie just smiled. "Alright, Sophie. Now, if you don't mind going, and take your shadow with you, I need to talk to Christopher."

"Alright." Sophie replied and walked off, a dismal Howl at her heels.

* * *

"Your shadow looks positively ill." Cat Chant informed Sophie as she walked into the playroom.

Sophie span around at this, worried against her will. "I must be the only person in all the worlds with a blond shadow." She sighed, completely breaking her resolve and looking Howl straight in the face.

"A miserable blond shadow." Howl said sadly.

"A miserable unnaturally blond shadow." Sophie said, smiling in spite of herself.

"I'm only miserable because you won't speak to me, cariad." Howl replied. "Why?"

Sophie found herself blushing slightly. "_Cariad,_ _he called you. You know what that means, Sophie. He told you when you asked, remember? He called you _cariad_. Speak to him!!" _said that little annoying voice.

But, thinking about it, Sophie had no idea why she wouldn't speak to him.

Since admitting this would amount to admitting she was wrong, Sophie said nothing, but went and picked up a book and started to read.

Cat and Roger looked at Howl pitifully. They would never understand girls.

Julia (having given up her mission to find Michael for now) and Janet sighed simultaneously.

* * *

"I will never understand wizards." Christopher sighed.

"I'm sure he doesn't understand enchanters either, Christopher." Millie said. "What was it Sophie said his name was?"

"Jenkins or something of the sort." Christopher replied.

"Howl Jenkins. How…ell…Jenkins... Oh, Christopher, I remember now!" Millie suddenly seemed excited. "Do we still have that photo album, Christopher? Of your eighteenth birthday party, remember when Conrad went crazy with the new camera he had?"

"Somewhere." Christopher replied uncertainly. "Why?"

"Oh, do fetch it." Millie said.

Christopher decided against asking, and just conjured the red leather-bound book.

Millie opened it when he handed it to her. She flipped through the pages impatiently until she saw a picture of a group of teenagers; Christopher, Conrad, Elizabeth, Bernard, Antonio and herself all crowded around a small boy. The boy had bright green eyes and mousy brown hair was staring curiously at the tall black haired boy beside him. Millie and the others were laughing at Christopher.

Underneath, in Millie's own handwriting, was written '_Christopher's new little brother, Howell'_

"He's dark" Christopher said, surprised, as he curiously looked at the picture of the eight-year-old.

* * *

Michael met Howl walking gloomily about in the grounds about an hour or two after Sophie had in essence completely shunned the wizard.

"What did Sophie do to you?" he asked, surprised.

"Sophie! She won't talk to me!" Howl cried. "And she won't let me be her blond miserable shadow!"

Michael decided he didn't want to know. "Alright. Well, it's starting to rain, so we should probably go inside."

Howl nodded and allowed himself to be led to the doors like a small child.

Michael took Howl to the playroom first of all so that they could get this straightened out.

If not, Michael at least wanted to now what Sophie had _said_.

"Still looking miserable, I see." Janet said from her chair. "Oh, Sophie, why?"

"I think she's quite right." said Roger unexpectedly. "Not to be won over by his silly sweet talk"

Sophie stubbornly refused to look up from her book.

Julia, after flashing a smile at Michael, patted Howl's arm in a way that reminded Cat, Roger and Janet strongly of Millie. "There, there, poor love. Why are you so upset that Sophie won't speak to you? She'll come around soon."

"Ah, my lovely Sophie." Howl muttered, "I love my lovely Sophie and she won't talk to me!"

Michael and Sophie both skipped a beat.

Michael glanced at Sophie.

Sophie lowered her book slowly. "Howl, how much have you had to drink?" she asked quietly

"Nothing! Well, maybe a few glasses…a bottle or two…" Howl said.

"I thought so." Sophie replied in the same quiet voice. "Michael, take Howl to his room. He'll have a blinder of a headache in the morning, but that can't be helped."

Michael nodded after a pause and led the drunken wizard out of the room.

Cat and Roger, who were now trying desperately to pummel Janet's still living tin soldiers, glanced up, thinking how bothersome it was that Howl had just fuelled the girls into more plotting.

Janet and Julia both approached Sophie. Sophie didn't hear a word of what they said, She was staring at the empty doorway, a thoughtful look on her face.

**Naughty Howl, drinking will destroy your liver!  
Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, a few things. First off, to Alexandromeda. No, Howl is not pulling a Jacko on us; Christopher was referring to his hair.**

**Second, to killyjoy, you said "**_**Howl is a bit overly pathetic though.". **_**Two words, my friend. Green slime. Lol.**

**And third, to FlaviusD. I was really tempted to put in the fact that the bed was, once again, 'dodging' the drunken Howl's attempt to get into it. I didn't however, as it wouldn't fit. Ah well.**

**Thanks for reviewing. This chapter is for you guys.**

**In which Howl and Christopher have big egos**

Howl woke up and groaned. His head was pounding and he felt ill. No one answered. He groaned louder. Still no answer. Impatiently, Howl opened his eyes.

Of course, he realised. He was in world Twelve A because that fool Sophie had ran off with Michael. He winced at the bad phrasing of this, and at the pain in his head.

Ah, his head was killing him. How much had he had to drink, he wondered as he looked around the large guest room. And what had he said to Sophie?

"_I love my lovely Sophie"_

Oh…right. Well, he didn't expect to be alive much longer after saying that, so he may as well make the best of it.

But as Howl sat up, he got a surprise. The door opened. He lay back down quickly.

"Are you awake?" Sophie asked, not in the least gently. In Howl's opinion, she was far too loud.

He groaned.

"You've missed breakfast" Sophie continued, ignoring the groan. "I brought you a glass of water. Janet told me to tell it that it would have the effects of an aspirin, whatever that is. She said it would help your hangover."

Howl just groaned and turned away. He did, however, wonder how a young Twelve A girl knew about things such as aspirin.

Sophie put the glass on the bedside table and added, "Drink it. We don't need your moaning and groaning today."

And with that she left, slamming the door rather louder than necessary.

"And they call _me _heartless." Howl muttered, picking up the glass.

* * *

"Sophie, come look!" Janet called, spotting her coming out of the room.

Sophie followed, curious as Janet led her down a flight of stairs to the drawing room just off the front entrance.

Janet opened the door. Inside stood Cat, Roger, Christopher, Janet, Julia and Michael. Michael was laughing at the top of his voice. All of them were gathered around a small book on the desk.

Curious, Sophie approached. Julia smiled at her and moved aside to let her see.

There were several pictures of a small boy with mud coloured hair standing beside an assortment of teenagers, looking incredibly disinterested in all of them except the tallest, a dark haired boy of about eighteen, who Sophie instantly recognised as Christopher.

"Who's that?" she asked.

"Don't you recognise him?" Michael said

Sophie looked closer. The small boy had quite an angular face. He reminded Sophie rather of Howl's niece Mari. "Is this _Howl_?" she asked, almost awed.

"Yes." Roger replied. "I would never have guessed, would you? I mean, he's _blond._"

"So he was here before?" Sophie asked. "Well then, you'd think he would've checked here _first_! What an idiot!"

"I'm insulted, Sophie dear." Howl commented, entering the room. "Now, pray tell, what does Michael find so riveting and amusing?"

"These pictures." Michael said, waving one in his face.

Howl didn't look too happy, but before he could respond, a servant came in with a young woman.

"Ah…ah…Chrestomanci, sir." She said. "If you please, sir, I need to find my father. He…ah…went missing, you see, sir, and I was 'oping, if you don't mind, sir, that you could 'elp me…"

"How did he go missing?" The young woman was startled by the flamboyant young man that answered.

"Well…ah…he just…ah…he's gone."

"Well, I'm sure I can help you, ma'am." Howl replied. "Now if you can just tell me when and where…"

"Now hang on just a moment." Christopher interrupted. "She came to me for help, and _I_ will help her."

"No, no, allow me." Howl replied, smiling falsely. "I happen to be very skilled at finding spells."

"How kind of you, but I can manage." Christopher replied, with an equal lack of courtesy.

"Yes, my kindness astounds even me." Howl replied. "Like when I give those poor people spells for not a lot of money. How generous I am!"

Sophie raised her eyebrows.

Cat led the young woman into another room to continue her interview in peace. Michael went with him, nervous of what was going to happen if he stayed, but not resisting a snort at Howl's boasts of 'generosity'.

"That's not generosity, Mr Jenkins, that's gullibility." Christopher replied. "Kindness is what I had when took in two unwanted orphan children and taught one of them everything I know."

Janet was embarrassed on Cat's behalf for this one.

"I've been there, done that." Howl replied smilingly. "Young Michael is my apprentice, which I'm sure he told you. No, Mr Chant, what is kindness is willingness to give up everything to keep someone you don't even know alive, like I did with my friend Calcifer."

Sophie rolled her eyes. This was going to be extremely embarrassing, listening to this argument.

"That may be, but _I _help millions of people over all the worlds every day."

Julia sighed at her father's complete lack of modesty.

"Yes, well, I tend to the needs of all the young ladies in Ingary."

"That's not kindness, that's being fickle with women!"

"At least it shows I can get more than _one _woman in my entire lifetime!"

Roger shifted guiltily at this. He was the one who had informed Howl upon meeting him that Millie had indeed been Christopher's first ever love.

Christopher glared. "Is that so? Well, at least don't have to force myself onto them. It's my natural good looks."

"_Your _good looks? I'm twenty times more handsome than you!"

"Mine are natural, Jenkins, unlike yours!"

"You're old, Chant! It doesn't _matter_ if your hair is natural, it'll be grey in a few years!"

"I don't know why you think it's a good idea to argue with me, Mr Jenkins" Christopher tried to calm down. "I'm a nine-lived enchanter. That's nine times the power of a normal enchanter, sir."

"Yes, and you need every single one of those lives to be anywhere near a match for me, Mr Chant." Howl retorted flippantly.

"Is that a challenge, wizard?"

"It could be."

Both of them were on their feet now, glaring at each other with such intensity, the children and Sophie could feel the magical tension crackling in the room.

"Alright, that's enough!" Sophie snapped, springing to her own feet. "Both of you, you're acting like idiots!"

Howl and Christopher both looked at her, politely incredulous looks on both faces. Then Howl smiled. "Of course, my dear Sophie, I do apologise."

Christopher followed suit. "Yes, Miss Hatter, do forgive us. You too." He added, glancing at Janet, Julia and Roger who were staring at Sophie in awe. "Where is that young lady?"

"Cat and Michael are with her, since you two were busy." Sophie sniffed. "Come on, you three, let's go and find them."

And she swept out of the room, the children at her heels.

"I can't believe you did that." Janet told her, awestruck.

Sophie snorted. "I'm just tired of powerful males and their egos, Janet. They need to be put in their places."

**Ha, that argument was fun to write, even if it was a little OOC.**

**Reviews?**


	6. Chapter 6

**I just read 'Castle in the Air.' To be honest I didn't really enjoy it very much, compared to HMC.**

**And Morgan is not a good name for a boy, in my opinion. Apologies to those of you who are males named Morgan or who have family or friends who are such, as I didn't mean that as an insult.**

**I'll stop talking now.**

**Read on!**

**In which we find out about the Foxworths **

Sophie found Michael and Cat in a room not far from where they had been. Both of them looked very awkward, trying to calm the tearful woman. Cat, it appeared, had conjured far too many handkerchiefs, as Sophie couldn't se the table for them.

They looked up with equal relief as Sophie entered with Julia and Janet at her heels. Sophie had sent Roger to find Millie to make sure Christopher and Howl didn't kill each other while they were sorting this out.

While Janet and Julia took over comforting, Sophie turned to the boys.

Rather than tell her anything, they both demanded to know what had been said between the two men. Sophie filled them in, and then said, "Have you found out what's going on?"

Cat nodded. "Her name is Catherine Foxworth. Her father is an important man down in London, and despite her cockney accent, her family is rather well to do. They own several small businesses, especially in clothing trade…"

"That might convince Howl and Christopher to help." Sophie noted.

"…wedding dresses, men's suits, hats, Sunday shoes and clothes and all that as well as everyday wear and even some nightwear. I think Chrestomanci gets his dressing gowns from one of their shops." Cat continued. "Anyway, it's an old family she's from and they're very large. Her family is well spread over England, all rather rich and powerful, but Mr Foxworth is the head of the clan."

"Most of the family have magical talent. Her mother, who died a few years ago, was a powerful enchantress." Michael took up the narrative. "Catherine's father's magic is at least enchanter level, she says. She is heir to the Foxworth estate because she has no brothers, only a younger sister. Her father went missing two days ago without a trace. One of her uncles and a second cousin or something of the sort are gone too."

"And they have no ideas?" Sophie asked.

They shook their heads.

"Alright, well, Cat, this is your world. How does Christopher usually start investigating these things?"

"Well, first of all, it's unusual for anyone to actually _come _to the Castle; usually they just call him when they're in need of help, but…" Cat started.

"Sophie! Michael! We're leaving!"

"No, we're not." Sophie said calmly as the door burst open. Julia, Janet, Catherine and Cat all looked up in surprise. Michael looked up out of sheer habit. Sophie didn't have to. "We're _talking, _Howl. Now, if you don't mind, this lady has problems that need solved."

"Dear Sophie. Kind-hearted busybody that you are, it's bad enough you try and solve all of Ingary's problems, never mind this England too. I am, of course very sorry for your difficulty" Howl added the last bit, turning to a very surprised Catherine. "But I'm afraid we can't actually help you."

"That's right." Michael replied, to the surprise of everyone there. "We can't. Catherine here is going with her aunt abroad to look for her father. We shall be helping her sister."

Howl sighed, frustrated. "Michael…" he began

"I gave her my word, Howl, that we would help her find Martha Foxworth, and-"

"Well, that explains it!" Howl cut in. "Michael, you don't agree to help someone just because their sister has the same name as your fiancée!"

"I never did!" Michael replied, blushing furiously. "Mr Foxworth and the others could be in another world, and _that's _why I agreed to help!"

Julia, meanwhile, was looking rather crushed. Sophie distinctly heard her mutter, sounding completely aghast "_He's engaged?", _and saw Janet pause in comforting Catherine to pity Julia.

"What's them being in another world to do with us?" Howl demanded, apparently trying to reason with his apprentice.

Michael didn't look as if he'd made up an answer to this yet, so Sophie cut in for him. "Michael and I both gave our word to help." She said. "If you want to slither out, Howell Jenkins, like you always do, then go ahead. Michael and I will find our way back to Ingary when it's all over."

Howl stared at her, cursing the fact she'd found another one of his weak points. She was getting as bad as that damned Witch of the Waste. She _knew _Howl wasn't about to go and leave her and Michael there, much of a coward that he was.

"Fine." Howl said, defeated. "Two weeks. A month at most. That's all."

Cat said, coyly enough, "Surely a great _wizard _like you won't need _that_ long?"

"No." Howl replied. "But I'm worried your guardian might slow me down."

And then he turned to Sophie. "I can understand Michael wanting to stay; he's only still a child. But you, Sophie? Are you mad?"

"As a Hatter." Sophie replied firmly.

* * *

Glad to be young enough to eat with the children, Michael had slipped off fairly early to the playroom.

He was beginning to regret that decision. Too scared to eat, Michael was wondering exactly how Howl did it. He was terrified of the way Julia was looking at him right now. He wasn't sure what was more terrifying. The look of whatever it had been for the last few days or the penetrating hate-glare that he was receiving from the girl at that moment.

He looked first at Roger, then at Cat for help. Both shrugged.

In desperation, he turned to Janet.

Janet had hissed "That's what you get for leading her on." And then her tone changed. "What about the other girl? Is she pretty?"

"Well…"

"Aren't you a little _young _to be engaged?"

"I…"

Cat and Roger tried their very hardest not to laugh at their unfortunate friend.

* * *

But it wasn't just Michael for whom dinner that night was an awkward affair. At the dinner table, Millie and Sophie, although making light conversation, kept anxiously glancing back at their respective burdens (also known as men) who were glowering at each other across the table.

Everyone else seated was looking very uncomfortable with the magical tension in the room, except a strange man, who Sophie was sure she had seen in the picture with the young Howell, who was going on and on and on about stocks and shares.

Sophie asked Millie how she ever put up being married to Christopher, when it was hard enough just _living_ with Howl.

Millie smiled. "When you love someone, you get used to it, even when…"

At this point, Christopher and Howl were both shooting small food spells at each other, the way children do.

"…they act like complete idiots." Millie finished, sighing as Howl's soup became some undefined black glop.

Straight away, the bread on Christopher's plate squeaked and scurried off the table and ran across the floor.

Sophie shook her head. "Idiot is definitely the word." She replied.

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**Review?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry, sorry, sorry for not updating quickly! So goes the life of a girl pressured by exams…enjoy**

**Oh, and I've learned that my French grammer is way off **

**In which we meet Marty.**

"Hello, I'm Martha Foxworth."

Rodger stared in disbelief. This wasn't a _girl, _was it?

Cat elbowed him to get him to stop staring. "Hi, I'm Cat, and this is Rodger Chant." He replied pleasantly. "Thanks for coming all this way to meet us."

"No problem." Martha replied cheerfully. "As long as you can help me find Papa. Thank _you _for wasting your time coming to meet _me_"

"Err…yeah." Rodger replied, looking sideways at Cat.

Both boys had agreed to come and meet Martha on the account that it was Sunday morning, and by meeting her in the next town (the only convenient place – Martha had been travelling), they got to miss church. They never, however, had any qualms about not admitting any of it.

"So, Martha-" Cat started, but was interrupted.

"Please, call me Marty. My name is so old fashioned and common, don't you think?" the girl said.

Martha, or Marty, was certainly not old fashioned or common. Her hair was cut into a short, black, curly style that wouldn't have been out of place on a young boy. Her blue eyes shone with complete and utter defiance of any gender stereotypes, and finally, most importantly, she was wearing shorts. Long shorts, of course, if that makes sense, but shorts all the same. Really, Cat couldn't blame Rodger for thinking she was boy, especially topped up with a name like Marty.

"Well, err…Marty, shall we go up to the Castle now?" Cat asked.

Marty nodded. "If you know the way." She laughed.

--

The others had arrived back by the time the boys and Marty came in. Sophie and Howl were the first people they saw. They were blocking the route to Christopher's office, standing on the stairs, arguing about something.

"Excuse me." Marty had no trouble interrupting.

Sophie and Howl both looked around in surprise.

"Err, this is Marty Foxworth." Roger introduced. "Can we get past? We need to take her to Dad."

"Of course" Sophie replied, moving aside, skilfully hiding the fact that she'd thought that the girl was a boy.

"That's the first girl I've seen in trousers since last time I was in Wales." Howl said when they'd gone.

"Oh, you _would_ notice!" Sophie sighed and stomped off after the children.

Howl just laughed and followed, supposing if he was to help, he may as well know what was going on.

* * *

What? You want to know what Howl and Sophie were arguing about? Fine. Here.

_Flashback-eth_

"_Howl, will you stop telling Michael he's a fool?" Sophie shouted, catching up with him on the way up to see Christopher about something or the other._

"_Sophie, Sophie, he is a fool. A fool in love." Howl replied. "Why on Earth would he want to stay otherwise?"_

"_He's in love with Martha."_

"_Ah, but the girl we're apparently helping is called Martha too."_

"_Yes, you would remember a _girl's _name, wouldn't you, Howl? Didn't you ever consider that maybe; just maybe, Michael wanted to help because he knows exactly how Catherine Foxworth and her sister feel? He knows what it's like to lose your parents!"_

_Howl looked ready to respond when Rodger, Cat and what Sophie thought was another boy asked them to move._

"_That's the first girl I've seen in trousers since last time I was in Wales." Howl said when they'd gone._

"_Oh, you _would_ notice!" Sophie sighed and stomped off after the children._

_Howl distinctly heard her voice saying 'utterly insensitive' quite a few times before he followed._

_End-eth el flashback-io_

Basically, Howl was being an idiot again.

* * *

Christopher was very good at hiding his surprise when the girl walked into his room, managing to only increase the vagueness of his stare rather than showing any surprise.

"Hello." Marty said, suddenly nervous as the door closed and the many people crowded around the room. (Howl, Sophie, Cat, Rodger and Millie. Julia and Janet had stayed in the village, demanding that Michael stayed with them.).

"Hello." Christopher replied. "Tell me about your father."

Howl leaned forward slightly to listen. Millie and Sophie gave each other exasperated looks at the directness.

But young Marty took it all into her stride. "My father is fifty years old and is one of your stereotypical business owners, tall, thin and old-looking." She looked up to see if this was what she was to be explaining, but since there was no evidence to the contrary she continued. "He has grey hair and brown eyes, and speaks with a slight French accent. He wears spectacles and dull suits, and is quite distinguishable from a crowd." She stopped. "And that's it."

Christopher nodded. "Alright, and, Martine-"

"Martha, love." Millie corrected

"Actually, it's Marty." Marty said.

"Yes, er…Marty. Tell me about you and your sister's relationships with your father."

Marty looked surprised, but did as she was asked. "Papa and I get on very well. He brought me up more than Mama did. When I was a little girl, Papa took me off to France with him, and then we travelled some. Cathy and Papa never really got on; she stayed in London with Mama. Mama and Papa weren't together anymore, you see. When Mama died, however, Papa and I moved back to London to be with Cathy. Papa disappeared exactly two weeks ago this Saturday, while Cathy was away visiting her friends. I myself was in my bedroom. I'd just said goodnight to Papa. We found out he was missing when I saw his bedroom door open. He sleeps with it firmly shut, you see. So I wet inside to see if he was alright, only, he wasn't there."

"Well, thank you, Miss Marty. I'll find your Papa very soon." Howl said from behind her. "Why don't you go with the other children to the playroom?"

"Yes, do, Marsha, I'll find your father no problem." Christopher assured her.

"No, I will." Howl said calmly.

"No, I will, sir."

Cat and Rodger showed Marty to the playroom.

"No, I will. My magic is far superior!"

Millie and Sophie looked at each other, sighed and left the room.

Just before the door swung shut, there was a blast of purple and they both caught a glimpse of what Christopher looked like in a dress.

And what Howl looked like with pink hair.

**Marty – a girl of the future (not literally). Do you like her?**

**Tell me! Review?**


End file.
